Plane Ride MM Sleepwalker's Niece
by dellaandperrylover
Summary: Story complete. Perry suprises Della with their first romantic getaway.
1. Part I

Title: 'Plane Ride' a MM to TCOT Sleepwalker's Niece

Author: Lauren

Rating: PG

Feedback: Please send feedback either to the list or to my private email.

Author's Note: This story has references to my other MM story 'Restless Hearts, Restless Minds', so you might want to read it first if you haven't already.

Perry left the airport and drove back towards the office. He was feeling the exhausting effects of the day. There really wasn't any reason for him to go all the way to the office. He could easily call his exchange and check his messages. Perry laughed at himself; he knew why he was going out of his way. "Mason, you are praying that she'll still be there." He wanted to feel the calming effect that washed over him just by looking at her and the way her voice flooded him like warm brandy. Never mind what happened when he kissed her.

A grin spread across his face as he remembered the first time he kissed her. It was during his last murder case a few months ago. Perry could still see the stunned, yet pleased, look on her face as he had told her he would see her in the morning. He knew it was very wrong for him to have just kissed her and then left like that, but he had too. He couldn't stand going one more second without knowing what it felt like to have her lips on his.

Perry's grin grew larger still as he recalled how she had paid him back the next day. She had walked into his office with purpose in her steps, stood behind him and began kissing the top of his ear and then his neck before moving to the other side. He spun around and grabbed her around the waist pulling her into his lap. Della pushed against his chest, "oh no Mr. Mason, you have a client coming in."

"That client can wait," he growled.

"No sir, he can't Gertie will be bringing him in any second. You see, I told her to give me a two minute head start and you have about ten seconds left." Della had a very satisfied grin on her face.

Perry looked at her with a pout that reminded her of a little boy. "You little minx, you planned on coming in here and getting me all worked up and then leaving me to suffer in your wake!"

"Mr. Mason! It hurts that you think I could do such a thing," she pouted. Della couldn't help but giggle as Gertie announced their client's arrival. Slowly and softly she ran a finger over his ear and down his jaw line, watching as he sucked in a breath. "It isn't fair now is it Counselor?" Her voice was so seductive he'd been unable to stand to meet his client.

During his ride up the elevator his giddiness brought on by his reverie began to fade and his exhaustion and his concern for Mr. Cole began to take over. He could see a sliver of light coming from under the door. He smiled knowing she was still there. Perry decided to be nonchalant as he entered; not wanting her to know how desperately he needed her comfort.

"Well, I thought you'd be gone." He smiled at her.

Knowingly she asked, "Did you really?"

Damn she had caught him. "No, not really," he replied taking off his hat and slumping into the chair.

Della studied him with compassion. He was clearly exhausted. She laid down her coat and her purse and walked over to him. No longer able to resist touching him she began to massage his shoulders. "How was the trip to Las Vegas?"

"Humph, rough any way you look at it. Mmmm, boy that feels good. Did Paul get a line on that long distance call from Duncan to Doris Cole?"

Della knew he would ask even though she'd hoped to avoid it. He needed a good nights sleep. "Uh uh, did talk to the little old lady herself though."

"Doris?"

"Uh huh, she's in town and wants to talk to you. I told her I didn't think you'd be back until after ten."

Perry grabbed her wrist and spun around, "where is she staying?"

Della sighed inwardly knowing he wouldn't be able to resist, "Farnsworth Hotel. Can't it wait till morning you need some sleep."

"Mr. Cole won't get much sleep tonight. See you in the morning."

His devotion never ceased to amaze her. Grabbing her coat and purse she took off after him. Della nearly bumped into him as she rounded the corner.

"I forgot something," he said sheepishly.

"Yes Mr. Mason you most certainly did."

Standing in the middle of the hallway of the upscale Brent Building Perry gently took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. He shook his head as if in amazement. "You are so beautiful. Della Street, I am falling completely and hopelessly in love with you." He brushed her lips with his ever so lightly. "And I hope I never stop falling."

Della placed her hands on each side of his neck and pulled his face down to hers. "And I love you," she returned, her lips just a fraction of an inch from his. Their kiss was gentle and sweet as each of them began to realize just how much they were loved. As they released each other they suddenly remembered that they were in a public place.

"I guess I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Uh uh, I'm going with you. We're in this together, remember?"

Perry smiled, "yes, I remember." He knew he should have insisted she go home and go to bed, but honestly he didn't want her to. He wanted her by his side. Once in the car Della snuggled against him as Perry wrapped his arm around her shoulders. As they made their way to the Farnsworth Hotel, Perry reveled in the way her warm body melted into his. Before he had let her know how he felt he'd always told himself that if he could just touch her, hold her, kiss her the constant longing to be with her would abate somewhat. But it was just the opposite. With every thought, with every touch, with every kiss he longed for more. He felt greedy, it was never enough. He thought to himself, "Face it Mason you are head over heels in love with this girl. No matter what becomes of the two of you, you will never get enough of her."

Perry pulled up to the entrance of the hotel and went around helping Della from the car before turning his keys over to the valet.

"Perry you go on up and interview Ms. Cole. I'll wait for you here."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh," she replied giving him an encouraging smile.

"Okay," he smiled back, "I'll only be a few minutes."

While Della waited for Perry she began to think about her relationship with that amazing man. She loved being with him and working with him. Della thought back to all the times she had gone to dinner and cocktail parties on his arm. Over the last few months they had extended their repertoire to include 'dates'. Della smiled to herself as she pictured all the stolen glances, and stolen touches, and yes, even stolen kisses. As much as she loved all of this Della couldn't help but wonder what if would be like to have him all to herself. She wanted to be his completely. Before she could embarrass herself by thinking about it further she spotted Perry exiting the elevator.

"How'd it go?"

"About like I thought it would. She threatened to perjure herself against Cole and I called her bluff by bringing up the phone call from Duncan. Needless to say she accepted the twenty five grand. Come on let's get out of here."

Back in the car they resumed their position. Della snuggled in as close as she could get while still allowing Perry the ability to drive. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Della worked up the courage to let him know what she wanted. "Perry, I've been thinking."

"Oh, and just what is it you've been thinking about?"

Della took a moment to gather her courage. A deep crimson blush spread up her throat to her cheeks and she turned her face into his shoulder. "How would you like to go away for a weekend, just the two of us?"

Surprised, Perry looked down at her and a huge grin spread across his face. "My dear Miss Street have you been reading my mind again?"

"It would be at least a month before we could get away. Once this trial is over you still have to handle the Abbott estate, and then you have the Carter's depositions."

"I don't want to wait a month," he replied with a bit of a whine in his voice.

Della couldn't help but smile at him. He was so adorable. "Well neither do I Counselor, but we have work to do."

Perry pulled up in front of her building and sighed, "I suppose you're right." His voice dropped to a low sultry tone. "But yes, I would love to get you all to myself." He loved the way she blushed but in order to spare her embarrassment he changed the subject.

"Since you left your car at the office I'll be here at 8:30 to pick you up. We'll go enjoy a leisurely breakfast before heading in for another day at the salt mines."

Della shook her head and laughed before leaning in and giving him a quick peck. "Sounds good."

Perry grabbed her hand as she began to climb out of the car. "Hey!"

"Hmmm?"

Once again he gave her that dimpled little boy grin that she dearly loved, "I love you."

She flashed him her own grin. The one that he dearly loved. The one that made her eyes sparkle and caused the lines around them to crinkle… "I love you too."

At the airport, Perry and Della said their goodbyes to the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Cole.

"Nice people."

"Uh huh they deserve a wonderful honeymoon." Della really did hope the best for them. After everything they had been through they deserved a little happiness.

"I hope he doesn't walk in his sleep."

"After waiting fifteen years?"

Perry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess they won't be focusing on sleep?"

"Well Mr. Mason, where to now? You want lunch?"

Perry wrapped his arm around her waist. "No, I have other plans for you Miss Street."

"What's that? A drive to the beach?" she asked excitedly.

"Noooo, something even better." Perry guided her through the terminal and onto the field where the private charter planes were kept. A short stocky man approached them.

"We'll be ready to head out in about ten minutes Mr. Mason."

"Thanks Jim. We're ready when you are."

Della looked at Perry with surprise. He looked like the proverbial cat that had swallowed the canary. "Perry Mason! Just where exactly are we going?"

Perry just smiled and grabbed her arm dragging her onto the plane.

"Perry!"

He took her by the shoulders and pushed her down into the seat. "Sit."

"Would you stop manhandling me and tell me what we are doing?"

"We are going on a plane ride," he said smugly as he reached across her to hook her seatbelt.

Della noticed that her Mr. Mason was very pleased with himself. "Ha, ha, you're very funny Counselor. Now let me off of here I have work to do."

"No."

"Perry…"

"Absolutely, unequivocally, no! And for your information there is absolutely no work for you to do back at the office."

"Oh yes there is I have to…."

Perry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Della stop. Listen. I had Gertie type up those last two contracts this morning and they are in the mail as we speak. I handed the Abbott estate over to Steve Withers and Jackson is going to take care of the Carter's depositions. Now are you satisfied that the office won't disintegrate into non-existence if you're gone for a little while?"

She was trying to be perturbed. "No I am not! A lot can happen in two days Perry."

"Five," he replied.

"What?"

"Not two, five. We're going away on a little vacation to Tahoe for five whole days. Just you," he touched the tip of her nose, "and me."

Della wanted to cry. She knew she didn't need to worry about the office. Perry was just as much a perfectionist as she was and he would never up and leave without making sure things were taken care of. "But I don't have any of my things and…."

"Lord she's persistent," he thought to himself. "I have already taken care of that." He put his hand up to keep her from interrupting. "I sent Gertie to your apartment to gather everything you need. And," he gave her a sweeping look that left her warm, "I also went and bought a few… things…that I thought would look nice on you."

Now she was crying. "You are absolutely wonderful you know that?" She took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

"No more that you deserve Miss Street," he said kissing her back just as passionately. Perry pulled back to look at her. "I never knew that a woman as incredible, and beautiful, and loving as you actually existed. I always thought that that was just a fairytale."

"I feel the same way about you Counselor." Della snuggled down into his arms and placed her head on his chest. She was suddenly looking forward to their little hiatus with great anticipation.


	2. Plane Ride' Part II

Title: 'Plane Ride' MM TCOT Sleepwalker's Niece Part II

Author: Lauren

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: The usual. They're not mine, wish they were. I'm not making any money, wish I was.

Summary: A few details of Perry and Della's first romantic getaway to Tahoe.

Perry Mason glanced down as the plane came to a stop. His face bore a small smile as he stared down at the beautiful brunette who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. Gently, he bent over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey sleeping beauty. It's time to wake up," he whispered while caressing her face with his fingertips.

"Hmmm?" Della Street replied sleepily as she slowly fought to open her eyes.

"We're here, honey."

"Already?"

"Uh huh, you fell asleep after the first fifteen minutes and have been asleep ever since."

"I'm sorry Perry you should have woken me up."

He smiled again as she yawned and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Not only was she beautiful but she was adorably cute too. "That's okay. You needed the rest and, it gave me a chance to sit and hold you."

It was Della's turn to smile at him before leaning over and lightly brushed his lips with hers. "Have I told you today how wonderful I think you are?"

"Hmm, come to think of it, no, but you will have ample opportunities to do so over the next five days. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, let's go."

Perry took Della's hand and helped her descend the stairs of the small plane and then proceeded to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close. "Well, Counselor, what kind of surprises do you have in store for me?"

"Now Della, if I told you then they wouldn't be surprises would they?" He grinned mischievously as he ushered her into a cab. The cab slowly made its way toward the resort and marina that Perry often frequented when he was here. As they slowed to a stop, Perry climbed out and paid the cabbie, helped Della out of the car, and then gathered their luggage. He noticed the confused look on her face.

"Perry, why are we stopping at the marina? The hotel is back that way. I mean, I love the idea of a little excursion but don't you think we should drop off our luggage first?"

"We aren't staying at the hotel my dear Miss Street. When I told you we were taking a little vacation, just the two of us, I meant it." The ever mysterious Perry Mason then headed off towards the marina office.

With a bemused look and a bit of an exasperated sigh, Della shook her head and took off after him. Once on board the small cruiser, Perry quickly pulled out of the marina and headed into open water. "Uh Perry, we aren't …that is …you aren't planning on staying on this tiny boat the whole time are you? Not that it isn't nice but, there's only a tiny bath, no kitchen, and no…bed." she added quickly.

Perry watched with amusement as her cheeks were overtaken by a furious flush of crimson. "Now Darling, have you no confidence in my ability to create a lovely romantic getaway for the two of us?"

"Of course I do," she replied emphatically. It was an unspoken understanding between the two of them that he had her unquestioned trust, and she had his. "But you haven't told me a single detail of what you have planned and my idle curiosity is getting the best of me." Della was pouting now; he loved it when she pouted.

Perry couldn't help but taunt her. "Patience, Darling, patience."

"Oh you, you're impossible!" Perry turned from the wheel and pulled her to him. His long, strong arms wrapped around her waist but when he leaned down to kiss her she turned her head. Laughing, he went for her neck instead and after a few moments she melted. Placing her hands on either side of his face she kissed him gently, yet passionately, it was a kiss that was full of promise. After a half an hour Perry led the boat into the slip of a small dock which led to a set of stairs that wound their way up the side of a steep embankment. At the top of the stairs was a beautiful cottage. "Oh Perry, this is beautiful!"

"Isn't it? John Redgraves owns this place. The whole little island in fact. This section of the lake is private and there isn't another soul for miles. John rarely makes it up this way and he told me I could use it whenever I wanted."

Perry noticed how her face lit up as she stood on the dock, turning in circles, and taking in the sight around her. She looked at him with love and gratefulness in her eyes. "You weren't kidding when you said 'just you and me'." Della waited until he had set the luggage down on the dock before she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair. "You're welcome, Darling. I would do anything in the world for you; you know that don't you?" Perry could feel her head nod against his chest. "Come on I want to show you the house."

As they made their way up the steps Della breathed deeply taking in all the scents of nature. The trees, the flowers, the water, it was all so peaceful. Once inside the house Della was shocked. Large timber rafters supported a cathedral ceiling. Along the far left wall was a floor to ceiling fireplace made of fieldstone and flanking the sides of it were bookcases that were filled with book upon book. There were arrangements of fresh California wildflowers and candles everywhere. And the back wall was made up of floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the lake with the mountains in the background. The effect was breathtaking.

Perry carried their bags into the bedrooms. Even though he had definite plans for this week, he didn't want to seem to presumptuous. He then checked the kitchen and was pleased to find that everything was completed as he'd asked. The refrigerator was stocked with the things he'd requested and the picnic basket was ready and waiting. The wine was chilled and waiting and the packages that he'd had delivered were hidden out of her sight. Satisfied that things were well prepared he set off to find Della. Pushing back the slider, he spotted her leaning over the railing of the large deck that spanned the length of the house. Walking towards her he asked, "Happy?"

Della turned to face him, her hands on either side of her gripping the railing. Perry's breath caught in his throat. She looked radiant. Her hair was blowing in the wind as the sun shone behind her framing her face. Her smile reflected the peace she felt inside. "Very," she placed her hands on his chest, "you make me very, very happy."

"Then so far my efforts have been worth it."

Reaching up on her tip toes she kissed him soundly. "Well, Mr. Mason, what is next on your agenda?" She watched his eyes darken as he pulled her closer.

"How about we go for a little walk and then have a picnic?"

Della was a little surprised by his answer. Most men, given the opportunity, would have already had her in the bedroom. But then again, he wasn't most men, and that's why she loved him. "That sounds wonderful. Let me go change." Perry studied her when she returned. She wore a light blue button-up blouse that she'd tied at the waist. That was coupled with a pair of denim capris, very tight, denim capris, he noticed with a smile. Her slender feet were shod in sensible flats. She looked so fresh and feminine…very feminine. "Ready?" she asked.

Perry was suddenly re-thinking his plans for the afternoon. "Uhh…uh huh."

The sun was warm on their faces as the attractive couple walked hand in hand down the trail that led down the left side of the property to a small grassy clearing on the water's edge. Perry spread out the quilt as Della began unpacking their lunch. After finishing their sandwiches, Perry pulled her to him and kissed her and then laid her head in his lap before leaning over to kiss her again. "You're beautiful."

A blush crept up her throat as she waved a dismissive hand. "You just spend to much time cooped up in that office of yours but, thank you." Her modesty was irresistible.

He picked up a strawberry and fed it to her; studying her mouth as he did so. Della had perfect lips, full, round, very soft and… incredibly kissable. She giggled as a bit of juice trickled down her chin and he bent over and kissed it away. "That's delicious."

"The strawberries and very good," she said with a demure smile.

"I was talking about you, Miss Street." Once again he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead before moving on to her eye lids, her cheek and her nose. Stopping just as he brushed her lips he murmured, "you taste absolutely heavenly." This time Della didn't wait for him to kiss her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she was always forced to restrain. Della was absolutely lost in him. His touch, his smell, his taste. She felt his firm hands as they ran up and down her back, her sides, and over her hip. They would then caress her hair and face and then her throat before starting their circuit all over again. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her up to sit in front of him. She leaned back into his chest as his strong arms wrapped her in warmth and love. Love. It was one thing to know that you loved someone with all your heart. It was something quite different to know that that same person loved you with all their heart as well. Until now, Della had never felt either. Just one more of the many opportunities this amazing man had opened up for her. She caressed his forearms as he continued to feather kisses in her hair. They held each other in silence watching as the sun prepared to set before them.

An orange glow blazed on the horizon with fingers of fire shooting into the deep blue of the darkening sky. "To me, the only vision more incredible is daybreak," she shared. "I believe the message of the sunrise is the promise of a new beginning."

"And new beginnings are full of promise and you, my dear, are my new beginning," he kissed the side of her cheek. "We better start heading back before it gets to dark."

"I suppose you're right," she sighed. Standing, they gathered the picnic basket and quilt and started off towards the cottage. Once they'd returned Perry began to put everything away.

"If you're hungry again I can go ahead and start dinner…"

"No," she said pointedly. Walking closer to him, she pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him, gently, but deeply. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Why don't you start a fire?"

"Oh…okay."

Della went into her bedroom and opened the packages that Perry had bought her. She knew what she wanted and she was ready… for him. Selecting one of the negligees that he had picked it out she slipped into it. After fixing her hair and make up Della studied herself in the mirror. She smoothed her hands over the lavender silk gown. It was beautiful and it fit her perfectly. The thick two inch straps flowed down and formed a 'V' that went almost two the small of her back. The silk was interspersed with swirls of a gauzy material which both revealed and concealed in a very intriguing fashion. Della smiled thinking about his exquisite taste and his eye for detail. Taking a deep breath she returned to the living room.

Hearing her soft foot steps Perry turned to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak but words failed him. When he bought the gown for her he'd thought it was pretty but now, seeing it on her, it was… she was …more than he could ever hope for. Della lightly ran her fingers down the neckline of her gown, "Perry, this is beautiful, thank you. I love it."

Taking a deep breath to try and control himself, he replied, "so do I." Suddenly he forgot about the music he'd planned to turn on and the bottle of wine he was going to open. The only thing he could think of was the beautiful woman in front of him. The woman he'd wanted to be his for so long and now here she was willing to give all of herself to him. As she walked closer to him, he placed his hands on either side of her tiny waist. Slowly, he began to rub his hands up and down her sides. Della leaned her head into his chest before releasing a deep sigh. Perry gently lifted her head to kiss her softly and gently, then passionately, then softly again.

Della leaned into him as she focused on the feel of his mouth on hers. The touch of his hands sent shivers throughout her body. She knew she had finally found the man that she would love for the rest of her life. After several long moments he pulled back. "Perry," she breathed, "don't stop…please don't stop." He rubbed her arms up and down.

"Della, are you sure?"

"Yes Perry, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything else in my life. I love you, Perry, and I've wanted this…wanted you for a long time."

She didn't need to say anything else. He knew that she meant every word. Kissing her again he professed, "Della, I've never felt this way before. I love you more than words can say."

Della raised her eyebrow and smiled boldly. "Then why don't you use your actions to show me just how much you love me."

"My pleasure, Miss Street, my pleasure." Ever so gently he pulled her to him and lowered them to the floor in front of the glowing fire.


	3. Plane Ride Part III

Title: 'Plane Ride' Part III

MM TCOT Sleepwalker's Niece

Author: Lauren

Disclaimer: They aren't mine yada, yada, yada…

Rating: PG-13

Perry lay quietly on his side studying her as though he were studying a work of art. Della lay facing him, one hand tucked under her head while the other draped across her abdomen. Perry looked downward and was delighted to discover one lovely foot, followed by one lovely calf, lying on top of the sheet. His eyes lingered as he noticed the sheet wound tightly over the curve of her hip. The next stop on his visionary journey came when he realized the offending material ended in a provocative drape across her chest, revealing the top swell of her breasts. Her ivory skin was flawless as his eyes wondered further up her collarbone and throat to her face. Della's perfect features were bathed in the warm glow of a morning sun and her dark, errant curls framed her face, making her look positively angelic.

While laying there taking in the sight of her, Perry Mason came to a realization that both elated him and frightened him at the same time. He was in love with her. That much he'd known from almost the very beginning. She was the only woman he had ever been able to say that to. But now, Perry knew that, whatever may happen with their relationship, Della Street would be the only woman he would ever love. For the rest of his life this woman would own his heart. This much he was absolutely certain of. On one hand, this was a source of great happiness for him because he had waited a very long time to feel this way about someone. In fact, if he was honest with himself, Perry had all but given up hope that he would ever find someone like Della. She was all he could have hoped for and more. On the other hand, was the fact that, try as he might, Perry could not imagine what his life would be like if he ever lost her. He had been hurt by a woman before. His feelings for her hadn't been but a fraction of what he felt for the beautiful Miss Street yet, he had still been deeply hurt and it had taken a good bit of time for him to recover. What would it do to him if something happened to Della; to them?

Perry forced the unpleasant thoughts from his mind and refocused his attention on the woman curled up next to him. While he hated to wake her, he was finding it difficult to resist the urge to reach out and touch her. Miss Street definitely needed her rest. It had been very late last night, or actually, very early this morning before they had finally made it to the bedroom. And even then they hadn't gone to sleep for quite sometime. A thoughtful grin slowly spread across the lawyer's face. Perry Mason had quickly learned, much to his delight, that the delectable Miss Street was every bit as efficient and… thorough outside of the office as she was in it. Perry quickly dismissed the question of just how it was Della had learned her many talents; secretarial or otherwise.

Her soft sigh brought him out of his reverie as she snuggled in closer to him. No longer able to resist Perry ran a firm hand down the silky skin of her back before reaching over to give her a soft kiss. Della's eyes fought sleep and fluttered open. "Mmmm… you'd better be careful Counselor, a girl could get used to that kind of wake-up call."

"So could I, Miss Street."

Della gave him a bright smile before leaning in to kiss him back. Suddenly aware of what she must look like, Della pulled back. "Oh, I must look awful!" She wiped at her eyes trying to make sure she didn't have mascara smeared all over her face. Before she could finish Perry grabbed her hands and raised them to his lips.

"Della, please stop. You could never look awful. You look absolutely beautiful."

Della rolled her eyes as she glanced around looking for something to put on until she remembered all of their clothes were strewn about the living room. "Perry, I need to take a shower."

Now it was Perry's turn to roll his eyes as he gathered her in his arms and pulled their bodies close. "Della, I love you. I love you every morning when I walk into that office and see you standing there dressed to perfection with every hair in place and, I love you at night when we work late and you walk around the office barefoot because your feet hurt from wearing those ridiculous heels all the time. I love you when we go dancing and you wear one of you low-backed dresses so I can put my hand of your bare skin and, I love you when we go to the beach and you wear that silly little floppy hat. I loved you yesterday in those tight little capris you were wearing and," he looked at her as she stared at him with tears pooling in her wide eyes, "I love you right now…more than I have ever loved you before."

"Oh Perry," Della closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I love you too." She kissed him deeply, with all of the love that she had for him.

"Now, young lady, come here and I'll give you a reason to need that shower you insist on," he growled as he rolled on top of her.

Della chuckled and with her most seductive voice, replied, "as I recall, Mr. Mason you've already given me several reasons."

He gave her a wicked grin. "Well, then one more won't hurt, will it?"

Later that morning, having finally gotten that shower, Della went to the kitchen where Perry stood at the stove in an apron. "Hi," she said grinning at him. He looked so adorable smiling back at her with his dimpled grin. She wanted to jump into his arms and place kisses all over his cute little dimples.

Perry looked her up and down remembering all the treasures he'd learned about last night. "I figured you'd be hungry. So I made omelettes and, no, I didn't put onions in yours, I know you don't like them." Quickly he pecked her forehead. Anything else was to tempting. She was to tempting. Fresh from the shower she wore no make-up and her hair curls were still damp. Perry Mason had never seen a lovelier woman in his life.

"Thank you sir and, yes, I am starving." Della helped him fill their plates and they sat in the breakfast room. The sunlight was pouring through the high windows. It was going to be a beautiful day.

"Well, Della, what would you like to do today?" Perry raised his eyebrows and gave her a teasing glance.

"How about we go fishing? We can't very well come to the lake and not go fishing can we?"

Perry looked at her in astonishment. "You…fish?"

"Of course I fish! What kind of question is that?" she asked indignantly.

Perry started laughing. "I'm sorry Della. I didn't mean it like that." He shook his head, "I should have known better. You never stop amazing me you know that?"

"Let's hope not. I plan on amazing you for a long time to come." Della leaned over and kissed him before hopping up and heading out of the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going? I was hoping I could give you the opportunity to amaze me some more."

"Well, I can't go fishing in my robe and, as far as amazing you some more," she tilted her head and gave him a wicked grin, "give it some time."

While Della dressed, Perry gathered the supplies they would need and put them in the boat. He was standing on the dock when he spotted her coming down the steps and the amazement gripped him once again. Della was dressed in a pair of white shorts that gave him the most incredible view around; her legs. She paired them with a red and white halter top and a matching scarf which she had rolled and tied around her head like a headband. Perry smiled at how easily Della could go from a perfectly suited attractive professional to an equally attractive sporty young woman without blinking an eye. "Okay, I'm ready to go."

"Alright, one of the best fishing holes on the lake is just around the next bend. It will only take a few minutes to get there." After they had fished for several hours and after Della put him to shame, Della stretched out on the bow of the boat to lie in the sun. Perry had spotted a little 'stow away' about an hour before but decided not to say anything to Della. It was a very impressive lizard about eight inches long and it was headed straight for Della. Perry knew he should warn her but he couldn't help himself. So instead, he waited for the scream. It wasn't long before she let loose. The lizard had crawled on the back of her thigh then ran up to her shoulder. Della's scream shattered the peaceful silence as she jumped up and began dancing around the bow of the boat. Perry began to make his way towards her but by the time he'd reached her the lizard had fled and Perry was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face.

"Perry Mason! You did this!" Her eyes were blazing as she began to hitting him with her bottle of tanning lotion. "You put that … that thing on this boat knowing it would scare the blazes out of me!"

Perry was gasping for breath as he shielded himself from her blows. "No… I …I swear….I didn't plan it." He couldn't stop laughing. Once she finally quit berating him he fell onto the bow and pulled her down with him. Della had begun to laugh as well. Perry nuzzled her neck, "Miss Street, I had no idea you were so prone to violence. I am shocked."

Playfully, she slapped his arm again. "Pull something like that again and I'll show you violence."

Perry wiped the tears from his face. "Okay, I'll admit that I noticed the lizard a little while ago but I did not put in on the boat. Besides, twenty minutes ago you were pulling a hook out of a fish. How was I to know a little old lizard would send you into such a tizzy?"

"There is a big difference between…." Della couldn't finish her sentence because her mouth was busy being kissed. She stopped trying to speak and wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't long before they were both lost in the feel of each other. Perry pulled back and smiled at her before bending down to place a trail of kisses on the strip of her stomach left exposed by her top. "Perry…"

He moved back up to her mouth but paused when his lips were less than an inch from hers. "Last night was incredible. You were incredible and, nothing I can do or say can express how much I love you.

Della ran her fingers through his thick waves then stroked his face with her delicate fingers. She could feel his breath mingling with hers. "I love you too." A slow blush crept up her throat. "And I couldn't agree with you more. Last night was wonderful and so were you."

"Well, you know what they say. Practice makes perfect and I am willing to practice for as long as it takes." He kissed her slowly and gently their kisses building an incredible passion that neither of them had felt before.


	4. Part IV Conclusion

_Title: "Plane Ride" Conclusion_

_MM TCOT Sleepwalker's Niece_

_Author: Lauren_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. I'm just trying to make up for what the writers left out. _

_Author's Note: Although I hadn't planned on writing more than just the first MM scene I have to admit this story has been a lot of fun. I have to apologize to Molly for using the same color dress as in one of her stories. After having read it I just couldn't get the image out of my head of Della in the emerald green especially with the, well, I don't want to give away too much. Also, I tried to make sure that the songs that I've used haven't been used before. If they were then I am very sorry to whoever used them. I really tried not to repeat. Hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have!_

_Finishing her morning coffee, Della sat on the rear deck of the cottage over looking the lake. It was Saturday their last full day here in Tahoe. Tomorrow they would be flying back home; back to reality. "I'm really going to miss this place," she thought to herself. It wasn't as though she didn't love their real lives, because she did. But she was really enjoying being here with Perry. There were no clients, no murderers, no police, and none of the hindrances that the need for discretion imposed upon them when they were home. _

_Della closed her eyes and leaned her head back while she allowed herself to take in the smells and sounds that surrounded her. The strong, spicy aroma of the pine and cedar trees mingled with the light, sweet scent of California wildflowers, lavender, and jasmine. The effect was an intoxicating and relaxing scent that was better that anything that Estee Lauder could put in a bottle. Combine that with the melodies of the native songbirds, the chirping crickets, and the peaceful sound of water lapping on the shore, and Della was certain they had found a small piece of heaven here on earth. _

_There was no doubt in her mind that a big part of her heaven was because of one thing; one man. The past few days had been …perfect. There was no other way to describe their time together. A smile broke out across Della's face as she remembered the events of their first vacation. There were picnics and hikes, fishing and lying in the sun, and holding each other under the stars. Della loved the ease that she shared with Perry. Even when they made love, there was none of the initial awkwardness that some couples have in the beginning. No doubt that was due to the level of intimacy they had achieved with each other even before their relationship went past the level of employer and employee. The one thing Della reveled in most was the fact that not only did she love him but she really liked him. She enjoyed being with him. It didn't matter what they were doing. Della would just as soon go to the movies or on a walk than go to some fancy party as long as she was with him. His sense of humor was just as attractive to her as his handsome face. They could talk about everything and about nothing at all. _

_As Della's revelations about this man continued to expand her love for him she noticed her heart started to beat a little faster. Taking a deep breath she could smell him. Even before she could hear his footsteps Della could feel his presence behind her. The connection that they were fostering amazed her. He placed warm hands over her eyes._

"_Guess who?" he asked in a singsong voice. _

"_Hmmmm let me see. I recognize the feel of these hands."_

"_Oh, do you now?"_

"_Yes sir, I most definitely do. I love the feel of these hands. You wouldn't happen to be tall, incredibly handsome, and have the most gorgeous deep blue eyes I've ever seen would you? Oh, and not to mention incredibly… uh, well built?"_

"_No, I don't think that describes me at all," Perry replied bashfully._

_Della took his hands and kissed them. "Well, I think it does." Scooting over she made room on the chaise so he could sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in close. "I love cuddling with you. You're so warm."_

_Perry smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. "Yeah, well, holding you is definitely becoming my favorite hobby."_

_A deep blush spread over her cheeks, "just holding me, Counselor?" _

_He gave a lusty chuckle, "well holding you and everything that holding you leads to." Perry glanced at his watch. "You know we'll have to get going soon."_

_Della looked up at him, "and just where are we going?"_

"_You have an appointment, Miss Street."_

"_An appointment? For what?"_

_Perry picked up her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it before continuing up her arm to her neck. "It is an appointment for you to be pampered; a massage, facial, manicure, pedicure… the works."_

"_And what will you… you be doing while I'm… while I'm being pampered?" His kisses were having a very strong affect on her and she was having a hard time thinking straight._

"_I have a bit of work to do."_

_Della giggled. "I should have known you would end up bored without some kind of work to keep you busy."_

"_My dear Miss Street, I have most definitely not been bored. You of all people should know that. However, I do have a few things to take care of." Perry wanted to tell her his tasks had nothing to do with the legal system but, he knew if he did she would start asking questions. He wanted to keep his plans a secret._

"_Okay, I guess I'll consent to having my every whim taken care of. For awhile anyway, I don't want to give you up for too long."_

"_You don't have to worry about that. I refuse to be away from you any longer than is necessary."_

_Perry dropped her off at the spa and told her he would be back. Della couldn't help but notice the mischievous grin on his face. She knew without a doubt that he was up to something and it had nothing to do with work. However, she would let him have his fun._

_When he picked her up four hours later Della felt as though she had relaxed into oblivion. She settled into her seat on the boat and closed her eyes, letting the wind caress her face. "Did you get all your… work done, Mr. Mason?"_

_Perry could tell she was suspicious but he continued his ruse. "Yes, Miss Street, I did. However, I missed you tremendously." He positioned the boat at the dock and helped her out. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." Circling her waist with his arms, he pulled her close, and began to methodically kiss her. He could feel her arms grow heavy around his neck and it wasn't long before he heard the small whimpering sound she released when she was beginning to lose control. Perry knew he had to stop before they both lost control. Slowly, much to his body's disagreement, he pulled back from her. They were both breathing heavily. "In fact, my dear, it is becoming increasingly difficult to think of anything but you."_

"_Yes," Della swallowed hard, "very difficult."_

_Perry held her hand as they made their way up the winding stairs to the cottage. Just as they approached the door he stopped her, "wait, we have to disable you a bit before you can go in." He pulled a bandana out of his pocket and folded it into a blindfold._

"_Disable me? Perry, what are you doing to me? What is going on?"_

"_Yes, disable you. I'm only going to ensure that you can't see anything for a moment. And," he raised his eyebrows up and down and gave her the most adorable grin, "I can't tell you what's going on because that would ruin the surprise." Turning her around he tied the blindfold over her eyes before lifting her into his arms as Della began to laugh. Perry carried her to the bedroom and lowered her onto the bed._

_Della's voice dropped to a low and sultry tone. "Well, well, Mr. Mason, what are you going to do with me now?"_

_Perry gave a lusty laugh. "Not what I would like to, Miss Street, at least not yet. Now, when I leave you may take off the blindfold. You can do whatever you need to do in here but do not, Miss Street, leave this room for a half an hour."_

"_A half an hour? What I need to do? Perry…"_

_Quickly, he leaned over and kissed her before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. "What is he up to?" Della asked herself. After removing the blindfold, Della spotted the roses. Two dozen long stemmed roses. She walked slowly over to them and, while holding back tears, picked up the card. _

_Are the stars out tonight?_

_I don't know if it's cloudy or bright _

_cause I only have eyes for you_

_The moon may be high_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky,_

_Cause I only have eyes for you._

_Love, Perry_

Della wiped away the tears the now ran down her face as she fingered a single petal and breathed in their beautiful scent. After taking a few moments to compose herself she moved her attention to the large box on the dresser. There was another note attached.

_Wear this for me. I love you._

Della pulled off the lid and gasped. Gingerly, she removed a beautiful satin gown. It was a gorgeous shade of green. A deep emerald green. Della sat back down on the side of the bed in order to gather herself. She sat for several long moments before remembering that Perry would be waiting for her. Hurrying to the bathroom she slipped into the gown, Della studied herself in the mirror. The thin straps fell just off her shoulders and led into a tasteful yet, somewhat revealing 'V'. The bodice formed closely across her breasts and accentuated her small waist before softly clinging to the soft curve of her hips and thighs. The slit came to just above her knee and flowed in a soft drape to the tips of her shoes; a pair of black satin pumps which Perry had also selected. She couldn't stop running her hands over the smooth satin. The dress was more beautiful than anything she'd ever seen.

Della smiled at the image of her intimidating and formidable attorney sitting in the dress salon searching for just the right thing. If only Hamilton Burger, or Lt. Tragg, or any of the witnesses he'd turned broken down with one stare could see how gentle and loving he was. His taste was astounding. Della noted how the dress was beautiful, elegant, and tasteful while leaving very little to the imagination. She smiled again at his ability to select a beautiful gown that she'd fallen in love with while also choosing something that, she knew, would be equally as pleasing to him. 

As she fixed her hair and freshened her make-up Della could feel the excitement beginning to build. She couldn't help but wonder what Perry had planned for this evening. Della knew the area had several five-star restaurants and fabulous bands. She figured they would be going out, but why the blindfold? "Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon enough," she said as she headed down the hall to the living room. Della stopped in her tracks and gasped. There were roses placed on every surface and glowing candles were tucked in among them. She looked through the windows to the deck. Large candles placed in hurricane lamps surrounded the deck, along with more roses. In the center, a small table for two had been set up and a small cart holding several covered dishes was standing nearby. 

Della spotted Perry standing in front of the fire. She could feel her mouth drop. All she could do was stare. He too had a look of astonishment on his face. Della's eyes continued to drink in the sight of him. He was dressed in a dark tuxedo. His cummerbund and handkerchief were of the same emerald green as her dress. Della's mind was a jumbled mess. She couldn't put together a coherent thought let alone force her mouth to form actual words. He was… he was… gorgeous! Della fought to control her emotions. Not only was he gorgeous but he was the most romantic, thoughtful, kind and loving man she had ever known. After she had assured herself she wouldn't cry she began to slowly walk towards him. Their eyes were locked together, and in his gaze was intensity like never before. Perry's deep blue pools shown with amazement, desire, and a complete, all-consuming love.

Perry reached out to her and placed a hand on each of her shoulders. Either of them had yet to speak. For several long moments he stared at her as if he was in awe. Finally, his voice returned, "you look beautiful. More beautiful than I ever could have dreamed." Gently, he ran his hands up and down her arms.

Della's voice was soft as she forced herself to speak. "Perry… I… I don't know… what to… thank you." Her throat was beginning tighten as she fought her tears. "I can't believe you did all this. The dress, and the roses, and everything, it's all so beautiful." Della gave his a sly grin and raised an eyebrow. "And you, you sir look incredibly handsome and… very sexy."

Giving her a bashful smile, he replied, "I'm glad that you approve." Perry looked her up and down once more as his countenance grew serious. "Though I must admit as lovely as you look I think something is missing."

A bit self consciously, Della ran a hand over the dress. "I don't think there's much room in this dress for anything else."

"Oh?" He asked keeping a stoic face. "Not even this?" Perry turned and removed a rectangular velvet box from the mantle. 

Della shook her head slightly, "Perry…"

"Shhh," he placed a finger on her lips, "just open it."

With shaking hands she took the box from him and opened the lid. "Oh…," she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth as tears began to spill down her cheeks yet again. Inside laid an exquisite double strand of pearls with a diamond and pearl drop pendant. Above it was a pair of matching diamond and pearl earrings. 

"May I?"

Because she couldn't speak, Della simply nodded her head and turned around. Perry placed the necklace around her throat and hooked the clasp. Della placed the earrings on her ears. Perry began gently rubbing her shoulders before she turned and threw herself into his arms. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her to his height. "I assume you like your gift?"

Della didn't speak. Instead she kissed him ravenously. Her tears mingled with their lips. Her hands caressed his neck, his face, and his ears. She ran her fingers through his hair as she pressed her mouth harder to his. Reluctantly the kiss ended and Perry placed Della back on her feet. "Your assumptions are correct, Mr. Mason. Thank you for everything."

Perry stroked her face and throat as he pressed his forehead to hers. "You're very welcome, Miss Street. Now, your dinner is getting cold."

"Okay, just let me powder my nose." She laughed, "I must be a mess with all the crying and kissing." They kissed once more before she turned to leave. Once in the bathroom Della allowed herself to breakdown for a moment before studying herself in the mirror. She fingered the pearls as she willed herself to stop crying. This was all a dream, he was a dream and she never wanted to wake up.

A few minutes later she joined Perry on the deck. He helped her into her chair and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "I see that while I was being waited on hand and foot all afternoon you were a very busy man." Della was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. Perry couldn't stop smiling because he knew how pleased she was. "What's for dinner, Counselor?"

"All of your favorites, of course." Perry began removing the covers from the dishes and placing them in front of her. "Caesar salad, chicken breasts stuffed with mozzarella and proscuitto in a cream and caper sauce, steamed asparagus and, for desert, strawberry cheesecake."

"It sounds delicious. You know, I've gotten used to your home-cooking. It's going to be rough going back to all those working dinners. I think you're beginning to spoil me."

"Hardly," he laughed. "Although, we do need to make it a point to have dinners like this more often."

She smiled at him. "Yes, we do." Strains of Frank Sinatra's familiar croon filled in the background. As they ate their dinner the sun was setting over the lake casting a beautiful array of reds, golds, and purples shimmering over the water. It looked very much the same as it had on their first night here when they sat on the shore wrapped in each others' arms. 

Della pushed her plate away. "I can't eat another bite. That was wonderful. You're wonderful." She smiled and took his hand, lightly rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

He looked deep into her eyes and Della was flooded with emotion. "May I have this dance, Miss Street?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Of course you may." They stood and Perry pulled her into his arms and began swaying her gently in time to the music. The sun gradually faded and gave way to darkness. A million stars twinkled in the sky like diamonds against black velvet. The candle light flickered casting shadows over the elegantly dressed couple who were wrapped up in each other in more than one aspect. They remained, gently swaying; one reaching out to caress the other and sharing light kisses occasionally. A new song began playing and Della whispered into his ear, "This is one of my favorites."

_Never thought I'd fall, but when I hear your call,_

_I'm getting sentimental over you._

_Things you say and do just thrill me through and through, _

_I'm getting sentimental over you._

_I thought I was happy; I could live without love,_

_Now I must admit, love is all I'm thinking of._

_Won't you please be kind and just make up your mind_

_That you'll be sweet and gentle, be gentle with me_

'_Cause I'm getting sentimental over you._

"You do know, Miss Street, that you are a very powerful woman?"

A curious expression came over her face. "Why do you say that?"

Perry stopped their swaying and took both of her hands in his. "Because, my dear, right here," he brought her hands to his lips and kissed both of her palms, "right here you happen to hold something very important, my heart. My heart and my life are in the palm of your hands. They belong to you now and I'm entrusting them to your loving care and gentle kindness." 

Della knew her eyes were glazing over again as she responded. "I've never held anything more precious. I promise to love them and cherish them always, with all of my heart." She noticed him swallow as he tried to control his emotions and she stood on tip toes and brushed his lips with hers. With her lips still pressed to his, she assured him, "I'm not the only one with so much power you know."

"No?"

"No. You've owned my heart for a long time Perry. And I couldn't entrust it to anyone more fully than I do you."

A single tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. Perry pulled her close and kissed her gently as they began to sway again.

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearin' my fear apart_

_And that laugh…wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

"You know, Perry, when I started suspecting you were up to something I thought maybe we'd go into town for a nice dinner and dancing. I never dreamed of anything like this. This whole week has been perfect. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

Perry leaned down and took her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "First of all, you don't need to thank me. Your being here with me is thanks enough." He kissed her again. This time it was deeper and longer as they explored each others' mouths with intensity. His face held a huge grin when they parted. "But if you insist upon thanking me, I'm sure we can come up with an equitable arrangement that will satisfy everyone's needs…and wants."

"You are a very talented negotiator. I'm sure you can come up with something that will, as you said, be equally satisfying to everyone involved." Della ran delicate fingers through his hair as she pulled his mouth back down to hers.

_Lovely…Never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

As the kiss ended Della looked into his eyes. "I love you, Perry Mason."

"I love you, Della Street." He placed his hand on her face and ran it down her neck before placing his lips to her forehead. "Forever."

Della leaned into him and sighed. "Forever," she repeated.

_Lovely… Don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? 'cause I love you_

_Ah-just the way you look tonight._

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm_

_Just the way you look tonight._


End file.
